ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Golza
is a Monster that first appeared in the TV series, Ultraman Tiga. It appeared in the show's 1st episode, "The One Who Inherits the Light". Subtitle: Character History 'Ultraman Tiga' Golza first awoke from its long slumber following after a meteorite crashed into the Earth, and showed its face by emerging from the plains of Mongolia. Encountering the GUTS Wing 1 sent to recover the astral object containing the projector, Golza proved a fearsome sight as it proceeded to trudge across the plain towards a nearby village. GUTS officers Daigo Madoka and Rena Yanase, despite being unarmed, fired signal flares at the monster, affecting it enough to abandon its course of action and tunnel beneath the earth once more. The recovered meteorite was consequently revealed to be a projector time capsule, left by the leader of the Earth Planetary Guard: Yuzare, who described Golza as the "earth-shaking monster," and foretold that its resurgence would mark a period of catastrophic change for the planet. Yuzare then mentioned that the only way to save humanity in these changing times would to be awaken the "giants of Tiga" hidden in the Pyramid of Tiga somewhere on the planet. The pyramid was then discovered in the Tohoku region of Japan, and GUTS proceeded to investigate this previously unknown landmark following news of another monster, Melba, awakening on the Easter Islands. As GUTS engaged in their research, Golza and Melba began to head towards Tohoku as well. Golza, travelling by land, surfaced in the northern part of Akita prefecture and proceeded to demolish its way through the area. Reaching the pyramid first, Golza blasted away the outer covering of the pyramid using its Ultrasonic Ray, exposing the statues of the giants just as Melba arrived by air. Working in combination, the two worked to systematically crush two of the statues, until all but one was left. In a vain attempt to save the statue, officer Daigo attempted to strike at the monsters using his signal flares. The attempt was fruitless and officer Daigo was shot down, unable to escape the falling aircraft due to a malfunction. Suddenly, the cockpit of the aircraft brightened and a beam of light escaped from it, entering the head gem of the final remaining statue. As Golza prepared to crush the statue beneath its foot, the giant came to life and began to combat the monsters. Golza and Melba were initially successful in fending off this new threat. While the new challenger proved to be fairly agile and powerful, Golza and Melba were still superior to him in their specific ways, with Golza in particular able to easily overpower the opponent. This changed when the strange being suddenly changed his colors, removing his purple striping and exchanging them for a solid red. This new form proved impervious to the combined might of both Golza and Mebla's energy attacks, and easily overpowered Golza in physical strength, crushing Golza's back and left arm with a "Ultra Backbreaker" and throwing it around like a rag doll with "Ultra Lifter." Gravely injured by the giant's brutal assault, Golza fled the scene, while Melba distracted the giant and prevented him from giving chase. 'Fire Golza' 'Ultraman Tiga: The Final Odyssey' to be added 'Ultraman Dyna - Golza II' Sometime in the future, Kirimon Peak erupted once again, with the fire resulting from the eruption spreading as far as Makino. Super GUTS determined that a giant organism was below Kirimon's surface, and predicted that the creature was Golza, judging by the monster's prior actions in the area. With the caution in mind, Super GUTS assembled TPC's ground battalion and prepared for all-out warfare against the possibly returning threat. Upon arriving at the mountain, however, team captain Hibiki Gousuke was contacted by Haruna, the girl who had comforted him during the previous Golza attack following the death of TPC officer Washizu, that 3 children in the orphanage she runs have wandered off from the main evacuation route. Determined to eliminate casualties, Gousuke called upon officer Shin Asuka to join him and Haruna in the rescue mission and departed on a Bopper. In the meantime, TPC assembled their legion of TPC Medium Tanks, Armored Vehicles, and began to prepare their new weapon: the Neo Drill Cannon, while Super GUTS prepared their own GUTS DIG for the offense. The rescue mission was a success, though due to the destruction of the mountain roads, the cohort of officers and children had to abandon the Bopper and traverse Kirimon Peak by foot. During the voyage, Gousuke received confirmation from field commander Yoshiyuki Kouda that the Neo Drill Cannon was ready, and the operation to evict Golza began.　 Just as previously encountered, this new Golza proved completely impervious to all of Super GUTS and TPC's ground forces, easily withstanding one shot from the Neo Drill Cannon before demolishing it. The Atomic Thunder from the GUTS DIG likewise had no effect on the monster. During the crossfire, squad officer Mukai attempted to rescue the children with his Connery 07, only to be shot down by Golza, who had noticed the children and were proceeding in their direction. Desperate, Gousuke instructed Shin to direct the children off of the mountain while he alone will serve as a distraction. Armed with a XX Bazooka, Gousuke successfully distracted Golza, but was blasted off of a cliff face and gravely injured his leg, leaving no method of escape. As the situation became more desperate, Shin transformed into Ultraman Dyna and engaged the beast in a fury - a state of mind that would become his undoing. Against Ultraman Dyna, Golza II maintained a great physical advantage in addition to its superiority as a fighter, taking full advantage of Dyna's rage to incapacitate his attacks. Dyna attempted to respond with 2 shots of Beam Slicer, only for them to be completely absorbed. Further enraged, Dyna sought to quickly end the fight with a Solgent Ray, only for the beam to be completely absorbed as well and returned to his face alongside Golza's new heat ray. Completely outmatched, it is not long before Dyna was sent lying on his face in defeat. As he lay motionless, Dyna remembered the words of Gousuke, reminding him that anger would lead to mistakes, and controlling that anger is the key to victory. Reinvigorated, Ultraman Dyna regained his stance, and as Golza II charged him, executed a power right chop to Golza's left, emitting sparks and causing the seemingly invincible monster to stagger. Maintaining composure and stoicity, Dyna then fired a variation of the Solgent Ray directly into the wound, defeating Golza II and causing it to explode. Following Golza II's defeat, it was hypothesized that Sphere may have revived the Golza cells left in Kirimon Peak after the death of the original, though this theory was not confirmed. It was also revealed that unlike Washizu, squad officer Mukai had explicitly survived the encounter. 'Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle' Golza reappeared in the series, Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle. It appeared in episode 2, entitled "The Fifth Crewman."http://www.daikaijyu.com/galaxy1/monster/mons_goruza.html Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Golza's profile in "Ultra Galaxy" In this series, Golza was one of the many Monsters that inhabited Planet Boris. When Kumano and Haruna were searching an abandoned Excavation Site to find some necessary part to fix the Pendragon's Engines, Golza appeared and attacked them both. Luckily, Hyuga and Oki arrived on the scene to distract Golza and allow Kumano and Haruna the chance to get back to their Speeders. While distracting the monster however, Golza shot down Hyuga and Oki's Speeder and was prepared to kill them both until Rei returned to face Golza himself, while riding on his newly acquired Litra. Rei then summoned Gomora from his Battle Nizer to do battle against Golza. At first, the battle seemed to be in favor of Golza, as the monster Telesdon had also arrived to attack the ZAP Spacy as well, and both monsters managed to work together in double-teaming Gomora. However with Litra distracting Golza, Gomora managed to focus its attention on Telesdon long enough to kill it with his Oscillatory Ray. Gomora then turned its attention back towards Golza and after beating it down too, Gomora stabbed Golza with its horn and charged the Monster's innards with its Oscillatory Ray from the inside, destroying Golza. Appearances in other media 'Mega Monster Battle ULTRA MONSTERS' to be added 'Mega Monster Rush: Ultra Frontier' to be added Other appearances 'Stage Shows' to be added 'Manga' to be added 'Video Games' to be added 'Miscellaneous' to be added Weapons and Abilities - Golza II= * to be added }} Behind the scenes Portrayal * Golza is portrayed by suit actor Toshio Miyake in the series, Ultraman Tiga. * Golza is portrayed by suit actor Eiji Mori in the film, Ultraman Tiga: The Final Odyssey. * Golza II is portrayed by suit actor Toshio Miyake in the series, Ultraman Dyna. * Golza is portrayed by suit actor Daisuke Terai, in the series, Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle. Notes * to be added Gallery GOLZER 1.png References Category:Ultraman Tiga Monsters Category:Ultraman Dyna Monsters Category:Ultra Galaxy Monsters Category:Beryudora's Body Category:Monsters that appeared in movies Category:Monsters that appeared in video games